No More Words
by Raiyo
Summary: Gokudera is rejected by Tsuna when he confesses his feelings for him and finds comfort in Yamamoto's arms. Boys love onsided GokuderaTsuna hinted YamamotoGokudera


hey, here is another story that I wrote when I should have been working on my Naruto stories. It's Katekyo Hitman Reborn fiction! Yay! I've acctually had this in mind since I started reading the series. the characters (especially Tsuna) are very OOC, sorry. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!

Parings: Onesided Gokudera/Tsuna, hinted Gokudera/Yamamoto, mentioned Tsuna/Kyoko

--------------

Cold

The morning was bitterly cold, eve by japan standards, and Gokudera was holding his thin jacket close to him, desperate to find some warmth. He shivered, trying not to think, trying not to breath. He didn't want to remember, not when the truth hurt so much. Tears were gathering in th corners of his eyes but he shut them tightly in an attempt to stop them. Even if he was at his lowest he wouldn't allow him self to cry, he wouldn't stoop so low. Desperately he tried to keep the conversation out of his mind. It stayed there, however, haunting his every waking moment since he had don it. The unforgotten words floated to the surface of his mind.

"_Gokudera-kun, are you all right?"_

and that was how it all started.

-------------

The wind battered the two people on the street. The sun beat down on them, its rays dying everything a beautiful golden yellow.

"Gokudera-kun, are you all right?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked the silver haired boy in front of him.

"Yes, just fine tenth." Gokudera Hayato said with a smile on his face, a smile directed only at the person that meant the world to him.

"Why did you call me out here then?" Tsuna said a little annoyed. He was supposed to pick up Kyoko at her house in a half hour.

"I-I wanted to tell you something." Gokudera stuttered out, his cheeks stained a pale crimson

"What is it? I have to be somewhere important in a bit."

The question stunned Gokudera and a bit of his resolve crumbled.

"It's all right it wasn't very important anyway. You can go if you want." the smile was still on his face but on the inside he was in turmoil. He knew that this could ruin his relationship with Tsuna but, he was willing to risk it, if only for a chance.

"Okay then. See you Gokudera-kun"

The moment Tsuna turned his back Gokudera realized something. This was probably his only chance. If he didn't try now then in the future he never would. Reaching out a hand he gripped Tsuna's shoulder and turned him around so he was facing him.

"Wha-"

Tsuna was cut off when lips crashed into his own. He just stood still in shock not even daring to move an inch. As quickly as it had happened it was over. For a long moment time seemed to stop. All around there was silence

It was Tsuna who spoke first.

"Gokudera-kun, why did you do that?!" his voice was laced with shock and annoyance.

"I guess I'm really not that great with words, tenth. That's what I've been wanting to tell you."

the expression on his face was oddly serious.

"T-tenth, I love you. I love you with all of my heart!"

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun, but I just don't think of you like that!" he ran off without another word to the other.

Gokudera held up a hand to try to reach out to the boy as he was running away.

"Tsuna!"

the arm fell limply to his side.

------------

So now he sat, on a swing in the park, with his hair falling in front of his face, obscuring his sad eyes. Why had he told him? He should have expected this, he didn't know why he had gotten his hopes up in the first place. It was nearly silent, except for the softly whistling wind that chilled him, and he felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. There was no one anymore. No one had ever cared for him, they didn't even think of him as a friend.

"I'm just no good, no one needs me."

"I wouldn't say that."

Gokudera's head snapped up and his tear filled green eyes met with those of a tall Japanese boy.

"Yamamoto..."

"I've been looking for you all over."

"Why?"

"To prove you wrong."

"W-what do you mean." Gokudera stuttered out.

"I heard." the baseball player said as if those two words explained everything.

Gokudera averted his eyes and stayed silent, not trusting his voice. Yamamoto saw, in that moment, a side of Gokudera that he had never thought he would see, a scared, lost child shivering from the cold. He reached an arm out and pulled the boy into a light embrace. Normally Gokudera would have fought against the contact but his usual spirit seemed to have disappeared. After a moment he spoke.

"What is Tsuna doing now? He said it was important."

a pause from Yamamoto

"Do you really want to know."

"No... but sometimes the mind's stories are worse than the truth."

"He's on a date with Kyoko."

The body in Yamamoto's arms stiffened and Gokudera let out a hollow laugh.

"I guess I have the worst timing, don't I?" in response he was just held tighter by strong arms.

"It's alright to cry." Yamamoto said

"It's alright." he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over the other's ear.

Gokudera needed no further encouragement and he buried his head in Yamamoto's shirt and released the tears that he had held all his life.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for you, Hayato."

And despite the freezing cold Gokudera felt warm.

"Thank you..."

no more words were needed.


End file.
